


I will Chain Your Heart in the Pits of Hell

by islashlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, First Time, M/M, Slash, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islashlove/pseuds/islashlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in his life, Dean Winchester has felt free. Free of his responsibilities. Free of the hunter's life. Free of his brother. Free to do things he wanted to do and that included a certain angel in a dirty trench coat. Dean was glad that he let the Mark of Cain to take over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will Chain Your Heart in the Pits of Hell

Dean Winchester sauntered into the throne room of hell as if he owned it. The power he was giving off carried an air of danger, causing demons to back away as he advanced towards their king. Dean was returning from his first soul collecting assignment. His glowing black demonic eyes and smug grin reflected the thrill that the kill had given him.

Glancing around the room Dean could see that Crowley was holding court with some of his most important demons, including his 'witch of a mother' Rowena. 'Perfect,' Dean purred to himself.

"Deano, my boy. Back already?" Crowley said as he watched the Winchester advancing on him.

"It was easier than I expected. I guess my looks and charms are going to work well for me in this new life; just as good as they did in the old one."

"Good." Crowley grinned, pleased with how well Dean accepted that he was a demon. "See," Crowley added as he addressed the court. "Even Deano here can do the job quick, cleanly and with pride. Why can't the rest of you?" Silence fell amongst the demons. Even Rowena gave Dean a dirty glare, to which he return a sinister smile. "Because of this, I am promoting Deano to my second in command. My right hand demon so to say. Does anyone object?"

"Sir," a nervous voice rang out.

Crowley stood up and walked past Dean in order to see who had spoken. A small demon at the back looked around but he had been abandoned by his fellow demons.

"You have something to say?"

"Yes, your majesty. He's a Winchester. You can't trust him and-"

The demon didn't get to finished as Crowley snapped his fingers and the demon busted into flames. Everyone stayed quiet as the screams echoed around, but the moment they stopped Dean's voice echoed out.

"Crowley… I want to know if I can have a title?"

Smiling to himself, Crowley thought it was cute how the human side of Dean still shined through. 

"And being my right hand man isn't good enough for you? So what title do you want, Squirrel?” Crowley asked as he turned around.

"The King of Hell, of course," Dean replied as their eyes met. A smirk spread across Dean's face as he listened to the gasps coming from the crowd.

The demons watched as they awaited their king's response, but it never came. Crowley just stood there silently, with his back to his court. The murmurs started to get louder. Soon silence fell once again when Dean's black eyes look up from Crowley and straight at them. Now they watched in horror as Dean pulled his arm back. Crowley let out a gurgling sound before dropping to his knees. Dean then raised up the first blade, and in one smooth movement, pieced Crowley in the back. It was over in a second but the demons were too shocked to move.

That was, before Rowena spoke up. "What are you all doing? He just killed your king!"

The demons looked back and forth at each other before bowing their heads.

"I am now your king and you will do as I command or else!" Dean snarled before sitting down on the throne. He eyed each and every demon and then, then his eyes fell upon Rowena. Swallowing, Rowena looked around the court for an escape but there wasn't one. She was sure that she was about to meet her end. "Is there any objection to me taking the throne?"

Rowena straighten her back as if she was going to protest but, just as her mouth opened, she saw the mark on Dean's arm glow red. Then, like red poison running through the veins, it spread up Dean arm and through his body. Dean's eyes glowed before chaining to a dark shade of green.

This made Rowena take a step back in fear and, instead of disagreeing, she bowed down. "No, Your Majesty."

"Good," Dean growled. "Now these are MY rules and laws of hell. If anyone has a problem with them they need to come and see me. Understand?"

The demons all agreed. They were too afraid to take on Dean no matter how much they disagreed with his ways. When all was done, Dean dismissed them to go and put his rules in action. He also ordered that any demon that refused to obey be put on the rack. The only one that he didn't dismiss was Rowena.

Once they were alone Dean sat there smiling and staring at her. Rowena fidget under the glare of those cold green eyes. With a normal demon she could tell what they are up to, but with Dean, she got nothing. No tell signs, no indication of what he was thinking or going to do at all. As if that wasn't bad enough, he had also made her son's body a foot stool.

"Is there something you wanted, oh great King of Hell." As soon as the sarcasm left her mouth Rowena regretted it.

With a quick flick of his wrist she was thrown against the wall. A crushing force pinned her in place as Dean stood up and walked over to her. He stopped with his face only inches from a hers.

"Crowley might have taken that from his mummy, but I won't. Be grateful that I need you, or else you would be my floor mat, witch!"

"I'm… sorry your Majesty. Ho… how may I serve you?"

"Better," Dean breathed on her neck as he leaned in more. "This is what I want you to do…” Rowena listen as Dean whispered his instructions. "And if you serve me well, I will treat you like a queen."

Rowena felt the force that was holding her let go and she stumbled forward against Dean. Taking a ragged breath, Rowena was overwhelmed by the power she could feel flowing from his body.

"I will do my best, my king."

Dean gently pushed her away. "I know you will. Now go and do as I have requested of you."

Nodding, Rowena walked away without a word. She had a job to do and it had to be done now. Dean smiled as he watched the witch leave. It was going to be handy to have a witch on hand whenever he needed one.

Walking back to his throne Dean sat down. Placing his feet on Crowley's body he leaned back. Lifting up his arm, Dean stared at the mark. Rubbing his thumb over the raised surface he felt a tingling feeling run up his arm and all over his body giving him a pleasure he never knew before. The sensation caused him to close his eyes as he let out a small gasp.

The only time he had come close to feeling such pleasure was when he had run his hand over mark on his arm from Castiel. Castiel! The image of his angel flashed in his mind. No longer did he he have to strain to keep his lust for said angel under control, and soon, he would be doing the things he always wanted.

As he opened his eyes Dean was now glad he had given into the mark, and allow its darkness to take over. For the first time in his life he was truly free. Free to do what he wanted, free to be with whoever he wanted to be with and free of his brother. Free to make Sammy pay for all the hell that he had put him through from the day he was born.

He was free.

Meanwhile at the bunker, Sam was making preparations in the dungeon. The demon trap was set and the chair and chains to hold a demon were placed in the middle of the trap. Around the chair were candles and at the nearby table, Sam started to mix the strongest summoning spell he had ever used. He was still waiting for a few more ingredients that Castiel was out gathering but he could at least get a start.

They never thought they would have to resort to this, but since Crowley wasn't answering any of their attempts to contact him they had no other choice. Hearing Castiel's wings behind him Sam turned to greet his friend. Without a word he took the items and returned to work. As Sam finished up the spell, Castiel made sure there was no way Crowley could escape.

"Ready!"

"Then let's do this," Castiel replied.

Nodding Sam picked up the bowl, a candle and a small vile of Castiel's blood. Standing at the edge of the trap Castiel poured the blood into the bowl while Sam recited a few words. He then used the candle to ignite the ingredients.

Raising the bowl above his head they both commanded, "We demand the King of Hell to show himself to us." Sam then threw the bowl at the chair.

As it struck the was a bright light, a clap of thunder and smoke everywhere. When the smoke cleared, the chair where Crowley should have been strapped to was empty.

“It should have worked," Sam said as disappointment washed over him.

"Maybe… Crowley is ..."

"Dead!"

Swinging around they were both shocked to see Dean standing there. Before either could recover from the shock Dean waved his hand, throwing them off their feet. While Sam was slammed into the far wall and pinned by the same force that had pinned Rowena, Castiel found himself strapped in the chair.

As Dean walked pass him Castiel struggled to speak only to find that Dean had also gagged him. Dean walked right up to Sam. The smirk on Dean’s face was twisted; just as twisted as look in his eyes.

"Hello, Sammy. Sorry but Crowley is dead. I'm now the king of hell and… I don't deal with hunters."

"This isn't you talking, Dean. It's the mark and-" Sam's words were cut off as Dean grabbed him by the neck pressing with just enough pressure to hurt, but not kill.

"Wrong," purred Dean. "Not the mark. This is me talking. I'm finally free of you and loving it. You ruined my life by being born. Your birth caused my mother to be murdered. You destroyed my life and now? Now I'm going to destroy yours." Dean released Sam's throat and waited for him to speak.

"If you are going to kill me, then do it."

“Oh, I'm not going to kill you, Sammy. What fun would that be? No! I'm going to let you live, let you suffer with the knowledge that you couldn't save me. That… you couldn't even save Castiel from me."

"Leave him alone Dean!" Sam yelled as he tried to get free from the force holding him. Dean just ignored him and walked over to where Castiel was tied up. Standing in front of the chained angel Dean pulled his hand from behind his back. Castiel's eyes widened with fear when he saw what Dean had in his hand. A collar with a chain attached.

"Now who's going to be my precious little pet angel.”

"DEAN! Don't do this. You know in your heart that you will regret this."

"SILENCE!" Dean commanded as he swung his arm around, throwing Sam again. "Nothing you say means anything to me anymore. Just like you mean nothing to me." Turning back to Castiel, Dean snapped the collar around his neck.

Castiel's body stiffened and his eyes started to glow as the power in the collar overtook him. Then it was gone as was his strength to fight. As Dean undid the chains that held Castiel to the chair he lightly ran his fingers over his soon to be lovers arms and legs. When finished freeing Castiel, Dean whispered in his ear, "Time to go home." And with a satisfied look at Sam, Dean and Castiel disappeared.

In too much shock and pain, Sam just sat on the floor. The shock slowly gave way to reality of what had just happened and then despair set in. Pulling his knees up to his chest, Sam just let go of everything. His tears fell for everything he had lost. His Mother. His Father. Jesse, Bobby, Jo and Ellen. He even wept for the loss of Crowley, but not for Dean or Castiel. He wouldn't cry for those he was determined not to loose. He was going to save Castiel and Dean, even if it killed him.

Back in Hell Castiel found himself standing in a bedroom. The walls were painted light purple with white skirting and a black ceiling. The furniture was made of timber with a light clear coating to bring out its natural colour. In the middle of the room there was a four-post bed. Dean was lying in the bed, watching him.

"Dean," Castiel growled as he took a step towards his friend. He stopped short by the collar and chain around his neck. "What the...?"

"You're my pet now, Castiel," Dean replied as he crawled like a cat over the bed. That action combined with the way those green eyes glowed and the smug look on Dean's face, Castiel couldn't help thinking, made Dean look a little too cat like. Much like the one that had just caught and eaten the canary.

"Dean this isn't funny and it's not you."

"Oh but it is," Dean hissed as he jumped from the bed. Landing on all fours just in front of Castiel, he finally stood. "This is me and I like it." Dean purred in Castiel's ear. He then proceeded to lick Castiel’s ear lobe.

Closing his eyes Castiel gasped, "Dean… please… listen to me?"

"NO!" Dean yelled as he grasped Castiel's throat. "You will listen to me." Dean face was only inches from Castiel's and his angry stare pierced right through those crystal blue eyes. "You're mine! Mine for me to do whatever I want to do. Understand?"

"I will never give in to this side of you. I will do whatever it takes to… ahhh…" Castiel's words were cut off as a sharp pain shot through his body.

"You will only speak when you are told to speak. You will do as you as told without talking back. Nodded if you understand me?"

"I underst…" More pain shot through Castiel body.

"For every time that you disobey me, I will hurt you."

"Do whatever you want with me. I will not yield to you." Castiel shivered as he watched a twisted smile creep onto Dean's face.

"That's fine and… oh, did I mention that I left Sammy a little present," Dean said as he walked away.

Dean waved his hand and an image appeared of Sam picking himself up off the floor. Sam had an arm wrapped around his stomach and it was easy to see he was in some sort of pain.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing! You did it. Every time I punish you, Sam will feel it. Admittedly it won't be as painful as you feeling it, simply because it won’t kill him and I want Sammy to suffer. So you will obey me or…"

"Or I will cause Sam to be hurt."

"Exactly! See, you and I are coming to an understanding… now take off your clothes!"

"What…!" As the pain washed over his body Castiel watched in horror as Sam clutched his chest and collapsed on the bunker's floor.

Swallowing hard, Castiel slowly started to remove his clothes. He felt…dirty, but now he knew what would happen if he didn't obey. He had no choice. Dean watched with pleasure as Castiel slowly revealed his bare skin to him. In the name of Lucifer, all he wanted to do was to throw Castiel on the bed and do the things he only ever dreamt about doing. But no! He would restrain himself. He wanted to twist Castiel grace; to turn him into a demonic angel of darkness first. Then they could be as one. Finally Castiel was standing there naked. Dean walked over and gently ran his hands over the firm hot skin.

"Good! Now put this on." Castiel took the offered piece of a loincloth and put it on. "Now, get down on all fours," Castiel did as he was told. Standing beside him, Dean pat Castiel's hair. "Good boy," he said as he waved his hand making the image of Sam to disappear.

Holding onto the leash, Dean picked up Castiel's clothes and placed them beside the bed on the floor. "That is where you will lie when I'm in here. Now, let me show you around my hell." Dean pulled on the leash and Castiel followed like a dog, then he got an idea.

Just like a dog he pulled back on the leash, but it was a big mistake. Dean didn't use the leash to punish him this time. This time it was his foot; straight to the stomach. Before Castiel could recover there was one, two, then a third blow to his face. Dean then dragged him up by the collar.

“Don't think that I wont hurt you, because I will. Be good and I will treat you well, but push me and.... I will kill, Sam." Castiel could only reply in whimpers. "Now heel!" Dean stood up and this time Castiel stayed right by his side.

Dean had definitely changed hell. The sounds of screams echoed in every corner. Nearly every wall had some poor soul hanging on it while they were being tortured. They were a mixture of new souls and demons that had done something wrong.

In the throne room the smell of blood and rotting flesh was potent. Dean didn't seem to notice it like Castiel, instead he just walked over to the throne. He ordered Castiel to sit beside it as he sat down.

"Bring me the witch!"

Castiel watched as demon scrambled away.

Castiel then looked at the body of the once King of Hell and friend, Crowley. He couldn't believe after everything they had been through, Dean had kill him. When Crowley's body moved a little, Castiel jumped. Then he realised it was just that Dean had put his feet on the body.

"Let me go!" Rowena screamed as the demon escorted her into the room. "I said… Oh, your Majesty, you are back and… I see you got your pet." Rowena said as she eyed Castiel off.

“Yes, I did and… Thank you. As I said, you will treated like a queen. As long as you keep doing as you are told, that is."

"Of course," she replied as she bowed.

Castiel stayed beside the throne quietly listening and trying to plan his escape. He did what he was told and only slipped up once or twice. Every time his thoughts went to the pain Sam, who wouldn't know what was happening to him, and what he must be going through. Strangely Castiel also noticed that some things didn't bother him as much as they use to bother him.

Then one day, during court, Castiel heard some things that made him sick to his stomach: the numbers of souls collected and how many of them still had their souls trapped within their bodies. Even the tortures had changed. It was no longer just ripping their souls apart on the rack until they turned. It was being forced to watch their biggest fears come true. Like the father that sold his soul for his son to be a successful business man. The father was highly homophobic and now his torture was him being forced to watch his son make love to his boyfriend. Along with the numbers of souls collected, there was the number of hunters killed and angels taken.

At first Castiel thought they were talking about how many angels had been killed, that is, until Anna was standing in front of Dean. She was strapped in similar leash and chains as he was wearing. The fire burning in her eyes told Castiel she was fighting with all her will and how much she hated Dean. When her eyes fell on him that fire burned even stronger. Castiel was about to say something but, instead, Dean spoke.

"Stay!"

Castiel looked up at him and saw that Dean's eyes were staring straight at him.

Unable to take it Castiel broke eye contact, hung his head in fear and looked down at the floor.

"I always knew you would destroy Castiel," Anna spat.

"Good! You have the fire I need," Dean snarled as he walked over to Anna. Grabbing her under the chin he forced her to look him in the eyes. "Yes! Perfect!"

"For what?" Anna demanded, only to be answered by a slap across her face.

"For what I have in mind. A new breed of demons, in fact. Ones that are born out of the twisted grace of an angel."

"What… you… you can't.”

"I can and I will. Take her and torture her non stop." Dean licked his lips and glanced back at Castiel. He then leaned in and whispered into Anna's ear. “I'm even going to get Cas to torture you. It will such a turn on and, once he's finished, I will screw the hell out of him.”

The words and Dean's breath on her neck caused Anna to shiver. Castiel watched as Anna's eyes went from defiance, to pleading, to pure fear. "No! Please no."

"Take her!" Two demons dragged the screaming Anna from the room.

"What I have ordered to happen to that angel, is what you will do to all the angel that are brought down. Now go!" At Dean's command all the demons disappeared.

Sitting back on the throne, Dean pat and stroked Castiel hair. "Don't worry, Cas, soon you won't care what happens to your brothers and sisters. Soon you will be torturing them yourself. How about you and I go and rest."

Leading Castiel back to the bedroom. He chained Castiel to the wall near the bed and Castiel laid on his old clothes. Dean laid on the bed and put up the image of Sam as went through book after book searching for a clue, any clue, to find a way to rescue Dean and Cas.

Bored with watching Sam, Dean ordered a male demon into the bed with him. He also, like every other time, ordered Castiel to watch. The only screams that could be heard in the bedroom were those of the young demons and those of Anna.

As the days turned to weeks, no one batted an eye when their king passed with his pet angel. Every day Dean would take Cas to the throne room and afterwards they would go to watch Anna being tortured. And each day, Anna and Castiel’s eyes began to darken more and more. Then, one day, Dean picked up one of the knives and Castiel watched in horror and intrigue as Dean pulled the knife across Anna's chest. With every cut Dean's smile grew.

After a few more times Dean leaned in and whispered in Anna's ear, “Castiel's turn.” Dean then turned around. "Stand up!" Cas tried but couldn't. He was too use to getting around on all fours. "I said get up!" Dean growled, forcing Castiel to stand. He then placed the knife in Cas' hand. "Cut her!" Dean growled.

He would know if Castiel did as he commanded, he had won. Castiel was on the path of no return. Castiel stared deep into Dean's eyes. He was full of conflict. If he did what Dean commanded he would lose himself, but if he didn't Sam would pay the price. From what he last seen of Sam he wouldn't survive it. Sam had pushed himself too much, too hard, too far. Not eating. Not sleeping. Sam was thin and had cut himself off from everyone.

"Cut her!" Dean barked as he tightly grabbed Castiel hand that held the knife. Moving behind his pet, Dean helped Castiel to make his first cut. The second cut was done by Castiel's own movement. By the third, fourth and fifth cuts, Dean was just standing there with his arms wrapped around Castiel waist and kissing him on the shoulder. As it progressed, the cuts got deeper and more precise. Slowly, the cuts turned to patterns and Dean rewarded Castiel with a bite on the shoulder blade.

As he watched, Anna's eyes turn dark grey and she no longer screamed. In fact she stared to beg for more. As Castiel went to cut once more, Dean stopped him and asked Anna, "Who is your king?"

"You are, my Lord," Anna replied.

"Yes, I am! And who is your commander?"

"Castiel!"

Dean nodded at her answer.

Taking the knife from Castiel’s hand Dean turned him. "Who is your king?"

"You are my Lord!" Castiel's once light blue eyes were now a light grey.

Dean didn't hesitated, he just leaned in and gave Castiel a deep kiss. Castiel returned the kiss giving into the temptation. When they broke apart those grey eyes had darkened even more.

"My dark angel," Dean whispered as he brushed Castiel's hair back. Smiling he then commanded, "Heel!"

Castiel did as he was order and was on all fours beside Dean's legs immediately. They then moved a little closer to where Anna was hanging. “You will stay here for two more days. When released you will be given a demon handler. You will follow their orders. Only mine or Castiel’s orders can override your handler’s orders. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my Lord."

Smiling, Dean added. “You will also walk on all fours, unless otherwise order. You will show your wings as well." As if it was a command, Anna spread her wings. The normally long wings were now smaller. The white feathers, were now shining and black. "Good," Dean said as he eyed off the new wings. Then without a word he walked away with Castiel right there at his heels.

Dean lead Castiel back to the bedroom. He chained Castiel in his usually spot by the bed, but this time, instead of calling for a demon, Dean stripped off and stood in front of Castiel.

“It's time for you and me to become lovers. Show me your wings, my pet!" Castiel did as he was told. Unlike Anna's wings, Castiel were made up of black and dark purple feathers. Dean move closer and ran his hand over the soft velvet feathers. Castiel shivered from the touch and let out a low, aroused growl. "Easy, Pet," Dean purred. “You know what I want."

Without another word, Castiel took Dean into his mouth. The noises escaping from Dean's lips would have been enough of a reward for Castiel, but Dean running his fingers through his hair and feathers just added to the pleasure.

"Oh… yes, that's it Cas. You really were watching and listening when I told those demons what I liked." As Castiel took him in even deeper and Dean let out a deep throated growl. "I need you, Cas. Get on the bed. On all fours," Dean demanded as he untied the chain from the wall.

Leading Castiel over to the bed Dean watched as his dark angel got into the position he wanted. Positioning himself behind the raised ass, Dean stretched over and, pressing himself against Castiel, he then stroked the spread out wings.

"I love your wings my pet and now… I get to do this whenever I want.” Taking the chain, Dean pulled back on it forcing Castiel head back. "Do you want me inside you?"

"Yes, master," Castiel growled.

"Good boy," Dean replied as he put some lube on his fingers.

Taking a tight grip on the chain, he pulled it tighter as he pushed in a finger. Castiel whimpered at the strange feeling but soon got use to it. Each finger produced more whimpering, but each time it was from the growing need to have Dean to fuck him, then from actual pain. Finally, Dean was sure that Castiel was ready. With more lube into his hand Dean slicked himself up.

Positioning himself once again behind Castiel, Dean pulled the chain tighter. He didn't give Castiel time to adjust before pushing himself in. Castiel, half choking on the collar, gasped at the sudden object in his ass but at no point did Dean give him a chance to fight and soon he had a good rhythm going.

His speed and thrusts got harder, deeper and faster each time. The rougher Dean got, the louder Castiel growled. Dean used one hand on Castiel's hip to hold him steady while using his other hand to control Castiel leash and, at the same time ruffling his feathers. For Dean the time flew pass way too quickly and soon he was firing his hot seed inside the moist ass of his angel.

"Good boy, Cas! Good boy," Dean panted as he pulled himself out. He then rolled Castiel over.

Dean looked at the body beneath him. Castiel lay there, his legs were spread open just like his wings were spread out under him. But it was Castiel manhood which was as hard as a rock that had Dean's attention. Using the chain, Dean pulled Castiel up on his elbows. He then lent forward as they kissed the hand with the chain slipped behind Castiel's head. While the other hand reached down and started to stroke his pet's cock. Castiel whimpered into Dean's mouth as his body shook at the sensation but Dean wouldn't let him go. Soon Castiel stomach and Dean's hand was covered in Castiel's release.

"You did good my pet. Really good," Dean said as he watched Castiel licked his own seeds from his hand. One more kiss and then Dean kicked Castiel off the bed on back onto the floor.

The next day, Dean made a visit to Sam.

"You haven't given up yet Sammy?"

Startled, Sam stared at his brother. The mark had really changed him.

"Never, Dean! I will never give up on you or Castiel."

"Well, you might change your mind when you hear what I have to say."

"And what's that?"

"You have a new type of demon on your hands."

"Whatever demon you think you are, I will defeat it Dean,"

"Oh, I wasn't talking about myself. I was talking about this." Dean pulled his hand up and what looked like Castiel on all fours appeared beside Dean's leg. It looked furious with those grey eyes and black wings.

"What have you done Dean?" Sam asked as he stared at his old friend.

"I twisted his grace. Anna's too! They are now demonic angels and once I have an army, we will take heaven and all the souls there."

“You can't… I… I won't let you," Sam stuttered.

"You can't stop me," And with that, Dean and Castiel disappear.

“I will stop you, Dean. I will find away," Sam yelled out before he gave a heavy sigh. “I've already found the way to save you.”


End file.
